Rain
by kencall rise
Summary: jeno mencintai renjun, tapi sayangnya renjun salah mengartikan semua perasaan jeno. ia selalu mengira jeno perebut segala kebahagiannya padahal jeno mati-matian berjuang untuknya /NCT fanfiction #Renno #Noren couple Renjun/Jeno
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

_" renjun "_

 _" lepas sialan, kau membuatku putus dengan jaemin dulu kau memisahkanku dengan chenle sekarang apa ? kau belum puas menghancurkan semua yang kumiliki? "_

 _" renjun jeno sudah meninggal "_

 _" a-apa ? ini semua bohong kan ? ini semua hanya april mop kan? katakan kalau jeno bersembunyi di suatu tempat katakan! "_

 _" hiks jeno-ah mianhae saranghae jeno-ah , jika ini semua belum terlambat biarkan aku menyusulmu "_


	2. Chapter 2 : Who's he ?

**Main cast :**

 **Lee jeno**

 **Huang renjun**

 **Lee minhyung (Mark)  
**

 **Zhong chenle  
**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Park Jisung**

 **Haecan**

 **and many more/?**

 **Genre : yaoi, sad, angst**

 **Rated : PG17**

 **Length : Chapter**

* * *

 **L'e JenoZ present~**

* * *

 _' kau masuk ke kehidupanku dan membuatku tertarik padamu, aku mencintaimu sampai kapan pun. Tapi bisakah kau menyadari perasaanku? bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu '  
_

* * *

Jeno masih ingat,

ketika ia kecil ia pernah di tolong oleh renjun. saat jeno tak menemukan kedua orang tuanya.

Renjun datang menyelamatkannya, menemaninya mencari kedua orangtuanya.

itu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja berkebangsaan china itu,

semenjak saat itu mereka sering bermain bersama, mandi bersama bahkan tidur bersama

Jeno menyukai renjun sejak mereka bertemu,

Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada diri renjun,senyumnya, wajahnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, bahkan bibirnya

Baginya renjun adalah malaikat terindah yang tuhan kirimkan untuknya

Namun sayangnya renjun tidak berfikir demikian,

Kini mereka sudah menginjak sma,

masa dimana kata orang orang

Masa - masa yang paling indah sebelum manusia menjadi dewasa

Seperti saat ini, renjun sudah menjemput jeno dengan hoverboard biru toscanya

Renjun masuk ke kamar jeno tanpa izin, dan bisa ia lihat jeno sedang memakai bajunya

" yakk huang renjun bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kamarku ? " ujar jeno dengan nada kesal,

sementara renjun terkekeh jahil" memang kenapa jeno sayang? " godanya

" bagaimana kalau aku sedang telanjang ? Kau mau dilaporkan sebagai murid cabul di usia 16tahun? " bentaknya, dan renjun tertawa sebentar.

" oke jen, calm okay aku minta maaf " ujar renjun seraya duduk - duduk di kasur jeno yang didominasi warna polkadot

Jeno hanya berdehem malas lalu memasukkan beberapa buku ke tasnya, setelah selesai renjun bangkit dari acara tidurannya dan segera menyusul langkah jeno keluar kamar

" renjun jeno ayo sarapan dulu " ucap nyonya lee, ibu jeno." jeno sarapan di sekolah bu " ujar jeno dan ibunya mengambilkan bekal untuk di beri pada dua orang anak lelaki di hadapannya

" kami pamit " seru jeno dan renjun, nyonya lee dan tuan lee hanya mengangguk

Jeno dan renjun pandai mengendarai hoverboard, seperti saat ini mereka berdua berlomba - lomba untuk cepat - Cepat sampai disekolah.

dan jeno lebih cepat sampai duluan disekolah.

Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, begitu jeno tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tertawa terbahak - bahak tatkala renjun memasang pose ngambek

Renjun yang asalnya ngambek mendadak terdiam dengan wajah terpana tatkala dilihatnya seorang namja bertag name chenle sedang berjalan berdua dengan namja berambut ikal berwarna keemasan.

Jeno saja sampai heran melihat tingkah sahabat manisnya itu" huang renjun ? " panggil jeno namun renjun belum sadar juga,

ia masih terdiam dengan posisi yang belum berubah

Iseng Jeno mencubit butt renjun tanpa izin, membuat renjun sadar dan memberikan deathglare pada jeno

" habis kau serius sekali bung " ucap jeno santai

Renjun lalu menatap jeno dengan pandangan ala orang kasmaran, kalau ini anime mungkin kedua pupil mata renjun sudah berubah menjadi bentuk emotikon hati

" aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya jeno" ujar renjun seraya mengguncang - guncang badan jeno,

jeno terdiam sebentar, dan renjun melambaikan tangannya

" ah begitu, haha kejar dia kalu begitu " ucap jeno seraya mengambil hoverboardnya diiringin renjun yang mulutnya terus menyuarakan kekaguman terhadap namja yang ia ketahui sebagai adik kelasnya

" jun sudahlah ini sudah masuk " ujar jeno ketika renjun mengoceh tanpa habis memuji chenle,

bahkan sampai mereka masuk kelas

Jeno juga risih dipandangi oleh seluruh penghuni kelas sebelas

" oke sorry " lalu renjun memilih diam seraya tersenyum membayangkan chenle saat ini

Tanpa tahu seseorang diam - diam merasa sesak di hatinya

Jeno, ia tersenyum miris ketika renjun menyukai seseorang yang lain dan parahnya bukan dirinya

sepanjang pelajaran jeno menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas tugas yang ada, tak dipedulikannya renjun yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya

jeno tau, sampai kapanpun cintanya takkan pernah tersampaikan,

. .

bel istirahat,

jeno duduk bersandar di mejanya. keringat tipis mengalir di sekitar pelipisnya. membuat renjun meraih tisu dan membersihkan dahinya, perlakuan renjun yang tak jeno duga itu membuat pipinya menghangat

" kau serius sekali mengerjakan matematika jen " ujar renjun seraya menatap jeno intens, membuat jeno salah tingkah dan mengalihkan atensinya pada yang lain. asal bukan renjun,

" ah kebetulan sekali pelajarannya gampang " ujar jeno seraya tersenyum,

" jeno yaa " baru saja renjun akan bersuara, dua orang sahabat jeno dan dirinya datang menghampiri sehabis membereskan buku dan peralatan tulis

" kajja kita ke kantin! perutku sudah lapar " ujar haechan seraya mengelus perutnya

" aish haechan kapan kau kurusnya ? " omel jaemin dengan nada cerewetnya, haechan hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal

" ahaha sudah - sudah ayo kita ke kantin " ujar jeno melerai pertengkaran jaemin hecan yang akan dimulai

" haha lets go!"

sesampainya di kantin mereka segera duduk di meja pojok, karena itu adalah tempat favorit mereka

jeno duduk di sebelah renjun, hecan sebelah jaemin.

tak lama kemudian, dua orang yang jeno temui tadi pagi berjalan ke arah mereka, iris mata renjun nampak cerah dan jeno hanya bisa tersenyum palsu

" bolehkah kami berdua bergabung ? " ujar jisung, jaemin dan haecan mengangguk. dengan perasaan senang, kedua anak itu duduk. renjun mengubah tempat duduknya agar dekat dengan chenle,

tanpa di duga, ada seoran namja berkacamata menghampiri meja mereka dan duduk di tempat yang tadinya diduduki oleh renjun

" ehem kalian tak keberatan kan jika aku ikut bergabung ? " tanya mark dengan aksen canada nya, semuanya menggeleng dan mark tersenyum

" kalian mau pesan apa ? biar aku pesankan " ujar jeno seraya berdiri dari duduknya, mark pun ikut berdiri. membuat semua orang heran

" aku mau mie goreng sama milkshake " jisung

" burger sama jus " chenle

" aku sama kayak chenle " renjun

" nasi goreng sama teh manis " haecan dan jaemin

" oke gidaryeo " ujar jeno diikuti mark menuju tempat pemesanan,

renjun sendiri heran melihat tingkah kakak kelas blesteran itu, sepertinya namja canada itu memang menyukai jeno

ah entahlah, ia hanya heran saja. tak mungkin ia cemburu pada mark karena ia dekat dengan jeno, renjun pun mengalihkan atensinya pada namja yang ia sukai itu dan meminta no. ponselnya

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Break Up?

_Renjun x Jeno_

* * *

 _Dia selalu memperhatikanmu, dibalik senyumnya sebenarnya ia menahan tangisnya. Ia berusaha kuat untukmu_

 _Hanya kamu_

Jeno baru saja akan memasukkan barang - barangnya , namun itu semua terhenti karena renjun menepuk pundaknya

Jeno menoleh, mendapati renjun tersenyum padanya.

Tidak

Lee jeno sadarlah bahwa dia bukan untukmu,

Jeno tertunduk secara tiba - tiba , membuat renjun mengernyitkan dahinya

" jeno kau kenapa ? " renjun menanyainya, dipegangnya kedua pipi jeno. Membuat iris coklat jeno bertemu manik sehitam arang miliknya

Jeno tertegun sejenak, lalu setelahnya ia membawa tangan renjun menjauh dari pipinya.

" nan gwaenchana renjun " ucap jeno seraya tersenyum, membuat mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik

Renjun percaya saja, lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar

Andai kau tau njun ..

Dan setelahnya, renjun mengajak jeno pulang bersama

Jeno sebenarnya sudah lelah, lelah dengan semuanya

Semua perasaannya yang tulus untuk renjun

Perasaan bernama cinta yang belum ia utarakan pada renjun,

Ia selalu berharap mimpi indahnya untuk tinggal dan menjadi tua bersama renjun, kekasih-sahabat- tercintanya itu bisa terlaksana

Sayangnya kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan khayalan,

 _' Cinta itu menyakitkan Lee Jeno, sadarlah ' batinnya miris_

Jeno tidak pernah menduga ia akan mengalami patah hati,

dan hari ini adalah hari yang jeno paling benci

Dihadapannya renjun sudah membawa paket bunga dari Toko eunji noona, noonanya jaehyun. Alumni sekolahnya

" jeno bantu aku mendapatkan chenle " pinta renjun seraya memegang tangan jeno dengan satu tangannya yang lain

Jeno menahan sesak di hatinya mati - matian, matanya memanas. Sejujurnya ia tak sudi, tapi demi melihat sahabatnya-gebetannya- bahagia ia rela mengorbankan apapun asalkan renjun senang

" kau mau menembak chenle ? " tanya jeno, renjun mengangguk

" iya kubantu " ujar jeno mengabulkan permintaan renjun seraya tersenyum palsu

lalu setelahnya jeno di peluk oleh renjun

" Gomawo jeno "

" hei sungie jangan marah "

" ini semua juga demi kamu, demi pernikahan kita " ujar seorang pria berambut blonde kepada namja berambut blonde lainnya

Chenle memilih memeluk jisung setelahnya, tanpa mereka tahu seseorang sedang membekap mulutnya tak percaya

" renjun, aku tak akan membiarkanmu diperdaya oleh dia. Maaf " batinnya sendu

Renjun memeluk chenle erat, sebenarnya chenle merasa jijik. Karena ia tak mencintai renjun sedikit pun,

" gege aku belum membayar biaya spp ku, " setelahnya chenle pura – pura menangis di bahu renjun

" Berapa banyak yang belum kau bayar ? " Tanya renjun

" se- " belum sempat chenle bicara, renjun sudah ditarik jeno entah kemana

" yak lee jeno ige mwoya ? " bentak renjun ketika jeno melepas tangannya

Jeno mengatur nafasnya lelah, wajahnya Nampak pucat

" huang, dengarkan aku. " renjun terdiam mendengar ucapan jeno

" jangan dekat – dekat dengan chenle " pinta jeno dengan nada pelan, namun masih bisa renjun dengar

" APA HAKMU MELARANGKU UNTUK DEKAT DENGAN DIA ? " renjun membentak jeno, jeno merasakan hatinya sakit luar biasa

Dengan mata berkaca – kaca jeno melanjutkan,

" ia bukan orang yang baik renjun-ah, dia berniat memperalatmu! Jangan beri dia sesuatu yang dia mau jika dia meminta " lirih jeno

" PLAKK! " jeno memegang pipinya yang memerah karena di tampar renjun,

" dengar lee jeno! Jika kau memang tak menyukai chenle bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur hatiku! Dengar itu baik – baik, jangan rusak hubunganku dengannya. aku tak percaya kau memfitnah chenle hanya karena kau tak menyukainya, mulai hari ini Persahabatan kita berakhir " setelahnya renjun pergi meninggalkan jeno yang terpaku mendengar ucapan renjun setelahnya

Badan jeno merosot ke lantai, air mata bercucuran dari kedua matanya

" mengapa begini hiks mengapa hidupku seperti ini hikss.. sakit " isak jeno seraya memegang dadanya,

jeno merasakan sakit fisik dan batinnya,

" mengapa hidup ini tak adil ? apakah aku memang tak pantas hidup? " lirihnya

Ada yang aneh,

jeno merasakan kedua hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan pandangan jeno mengabur,

jeno hanya bisa tersenyum lemah tatkala ia melihat seorang pria berkaca mata dengan panik menghampirinya

sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap

" Hei Lee Jeno , Bangunlah ! Hei! kumohon! "

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
